Coming Home To You
by Incubabe
Summary: Chlark - Chloe's POV - My 1st Smallville fic so be gentle! Chloe goes to see Clark for a midnight rendezvous...


Disclaimer – I own nothing but the story… all characters and everything else belong to other people. Definitely not me.

Author's Note – My first Smallville fanfic so I'm really nervous – minimal flames _please_!!

Whenever I go out to the barn, I get this charge of excitement running through my entire body. I love the anticipation slowly building up as I open the creaking door and step inside. I love breathing in that dust-filled air, the scent of freshly baled hay, the sweet tang of metal lingers from the old machines as they sit rusting away happily. I kick up hay as I walk over to the staircase, the old wooden staircase that always seem to go on forever when he's here; helping to build my excitement but when I'm alone, it takes all of my energy not to skip up them.

It's instinctual to look over the papers on his cluttered desk, to gently finger the photographs of us pinned to the wall, to skim over the titles on the bookshelf for anything new. My curiosity abated, I collapse onto the sofa and wish he was here. Distractedly, I stroke my hand across the fabric, so rough to the touch yet so soft… I wonder how often he sleeps out here, getting back to nature or attempting to break free of parental control for longer than an hour. I can't help looking down at my watch, he's late, again. It's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. I get up and grab a random book from the shelf and sit at his desk, attempting to read but unable to concentrate, to focus on the words. I glance around the barn again, knowing I didn't miss him working in the shadows but wishing I had.

The rain was pouring down outside and the barn was cold, I wanted to see him, I wanted him to warm me up. I wanted him more than I had in a long time, maybe it was just the time apart or maybe it was something more, something about him that kept me coming back. I abandoned the book and stood again, scolding myself for being so impatient. I looked through the telescope, stared up at the stars, looked down at the fields below and thought about him. God, where was he? I slipped my jacket off and draped it across the desk along with my bag; I lay down on the sofa and hoped he would be back soon. I was desperate to feel the soft touch of his lips on mine, aching for him to gently stroke my face, I could picture his eyes shining with pure delight at seeing me, his trademark smile beaming a thousand welcomes. From deep within my fantasies, I heard the barn door creaking open and closing again, that familiar sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Do you know how late it is?" he asked, I could hear the laughter in his voice but kept my eyes shut tight.

"I know it's late but I wanted to see you," I felt myself lower as he sat down beside me. I tried not to breathe as he unconsciously rubbed his hand along my exposed stomach, I hadn't even realised my t-shirt had rode up. "I've been thinking about you all day and I needed a fix," He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I knew he was glad to get my message; otherwise he never would have met me at such a late hour. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, tentatively testing the waters. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening our kiss and moaning softly with the pleasure of it.

As he moved back, I finally opened my eyes and smiled widely. He sat over me, his hair soaking wet from the rain and his plain blue t-shirt sticking to his perfectly formed body. I could practically see his abs through the wet fabric; I absent-mindedly ran my hand along his stomach, relishing the contours of his muscles. He was as beautiful as ever.

"I love coming home to you," he whispered, I smiled and ran a hand through his wet hair, grinning at the mess. He stroked a hand down my cheek so softly that I barely felt it. I wanted him to take me, to just stop our romantic interludes and play out our most carnal animal passions, our innermost desires.

"I love you," I sighed as he kissed my neck, murmuring my words back to me, sending vibrations running through my body like an electrical charge. "Can I stay over tonight? I need to be near you tonight," He looked down at me, brushing aside a few stray wisps of my fringe.

"Yeah, I think I can sneak you into the house," he laughed and kissed me harder. It thrilled me; this was new territory for us. We had lived the life of a teenage couple – kisses, hugs, holding hands – but now, I wanted more from him, I wanted everything he could give me. I needed to be with him, to feel him, to have him, to love him. He was like a drug I needed to survive and he knew it. I think he secretly got off on the idea that he was my everything. I only wished I knew if I was his everything too.

"No," I grinned mischievously. "I want to sleep right here, right on this sofa," He gave me that look, the look that melted my heart on the spot. His brow furrowed and his lips curving upwards into a wicked grin. He nodded and leaned down again, kissing me harder and harder and harder. I felt breathless and he knew it. I pulled him down on top of me, pulling at his t-shirt and throwing it over to the desk, digging my fingers into his bare back. Suddenly, the cold didn't seem to matter, nothing seemed to matter. Anybody could walk into the barn right now but as he lifted my t-shirt over my head, everything else in the world melted away to nothingness. I didn't need anything else, I didn't want anything else. I had everything I needed right here.


End file.
